I love you Derek, my wolf
by gladamoule
Summary: TRADUCTION. Stiles possède un loup. Il l'avait trouvé un jour dans un parc alors qu'il attendait Scott. Il était seul et blessé. C'est ainsi qu'il choisit de l'emmener chez lui. DxS (sterek)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je viens pour une petite traduction espagnole de **DerekStilinski** qui m'a gentiment permis de la traduire.

C'est un one shot de base, qu'elle avait découpée en 10 parties, mais il était quand même un peu long, donc j'ai fais 10 chapitres avec ses parties. Les chapitres sont du coup relativement court, alors je vais essayer de publier une fois par jour, voir tous les deux jours (si je peux). J'ai une avance dans les chapitres, il ne me reste que trois parties à traduire, donc ça devrait le faire au niveau du rythme de publication. ^^

J'espère que la fic vous plaira! xoxo

* * *

humour/romance

warnings: sentiments amoureux vers un animal (?) XD Rien de grave, je le jure! Stiles est peut être à un moment un peu OOC, mais c'est justifié.

T+

 _"la liberté des loups,_

 _est la mort des moutons"_

 _Isaiah Berlin_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Une nouvelle journée de chaleur en Californie. Il se sentait fondre. C'était horrible. La sueur coulait le long de ses omoplates alors qu'il patientait assit sur ce banc son meilleur ami, Scott McCall. Qui, comme toujours, était en retard. Et lui, comme le bon ami qu'il était, il l'attendait depuis déjà deux heures sous l'intense chaleur que dégageait le soleil, sans autre défense contre celui-ci qu'une misérable part d'ombre d'un arbre mort derrière lui. Il claqua sa langue, séchant la sueur de son front avec la manche de sa chemise.

Il allait l'attendre seulement un petit plus. C'est tout.

Si Scott voulait qu'il l'aide avec son devoir de chimie, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrive dans les dix prochaines minutes, et avec une grande bouteille d'eau gelée. Préférablement avec de la glace dans les mains, seulement pour lui… Même si quelques pommes de terre sautées ne le dérangeraient pas non plus.

Son estomac gronda.

Putain. Il avait faim. Il n'avait pris aucun petit déjeuner. Scott lui avait dit qu'ils iraient prendre leur petit dej' en premier, et il était déjà dix heures du matin.

Il claqua sa langue à nouveau quand une rafale de vent lui fouetta le visage et il aurait été en train de sauter de joie si le vent n'était pas aussi brûlant qu'il avait l'impression d'être devant un four. Chaud, très chaud.

Oui, il était sûr de deux choses.

Numéro un, il allait mourir calciné comme une dinde en période de fête, et numéro deux, quand cela arrivera son meilleur ami serait le prochain personnage principal de Paranormal activity… Il n'allait pas le laisser en paix de toute sa vie. Son fantôme se vengerait durant toute son existence. Oui oui.

Ok. La chaleur était en train de le rendre encore plus dément qu'il l'était d'ordinaire – s'il l'était.

Un nouveau message fut annoncé sur son téléphone. L'écran disait qu'il venait de Scott. Bien, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait une excuse, très bonne – il convenait de noter – pour que quand il le verrait il n'aille pas chercher la batte de baseball dans sa voiture pour l'utiliser lui comme balle. Il ouvrit le message.

 _Hi bro ! J'espère que tu es encore chez toi._

 _Allison et Malia m'ont aidé avec le devoir hier… J'avais complètement oublié de te le dire ! Je suis désolé Stiles. On se voit plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire._

 _Chao_

 _-Scotty_

Il lâcha un gémissement indigné. Scott était un véritable fils de pute, avec tout le respect que méritait sa mère bien sûr. Son visage rouge de colère bouilli, hormis la chaleur suffocante et les rayons ultraviolets qui irradiaient sa peau blanche.

_ …Je te hais McCall.

Dans le fond il savait que c'était faux, mais il se sentait bien en le disant.

_ Alors que je me réveille tôt un samedi matin…

Il se leva du banc en s'étirant.

_ Bon, au moins je peux aller manger quelque chose…

Mais un faible couinement plaintif venant du bois à côté du parc le sortit de ses rêves empli de nourriture. Ses yeux se dirigèrent en direction du bruit, et ce qu'il vit le laissa presque muet.

Un grand loup noir avec des yeux d'un bleu incroyable le regardait avec des yeux douloureux alors qu'il se laissait soutenir presque sans force contre le tronc épais d'un vieil arbre. L'animal respirait avec difficulté, sa poitrine montait et descendait avec rapidité, qui lui fit comprendre que ses poumons et son cœur semblaient à bout de force, et très accélérés. On pouvait distinguer son pelage duveteux humide, collé au corps de l'animal. Il fut atterré en comprenant que le liquide qui coulait des pattes blessées du loup – en plus du pelage – n'était pas de l'eau mais plutôt du sang. Sang rouge et chaud.

_ Auhrr… gémit douloureusement à nouveau le pauvre animal, et Stiles finit par réagir.

* * *

voilà voilà, j'espère que la première partie vous aura au moins intrigué. ;)

à demain !

xoxo

(prenez la voix des voix off dans les pubs : tout commentaire sera bien entendu traduit à l'auteure, contactez moi au ...) XD


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/soir.

Voilà la partie 2. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

_ Derek ! Arrête de mordre mes livres, méchant loup ! grogna Stiles en gonflant les joues, enlevant ses livres de chimie de la gueule de son beau loup qui s'occupait en les mordillant.

Le loup le regarda de manière appuyée, baillant paresseusement en montrant ses jolis crocs et en agitant sa queue d'une façon moqueuse. Son regard sur son "maître" était clairement ennuyé.

Un petit tic secoua l'œil du jeune homme.

_ Maudit loup mal éduqué… se renfrogna-t-il, ramenant son livre mordillé sur le bureau, où se trouvait son devoir de chimie avec ces formules impossibles à comprendre. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais en fronçant les sourcils, posant à nouveau son regard sur ses exercices.

Franchement commencer à lire chinois serait plus simple que faire cette…chose. Lui comprenait plutôt bien la chimie, mais les exercices que lui donnait son vil professeur étaient presque impossible à résoudre.

Du coin de l'œil il vit comment Derek s'approchait de lui. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés, posant ses pattes antérieures sur le bord du bureau en inclinant un peu la tête, comme s'il voulait lire les formules maudites qu'il avait devant lui. La queue épaisse de l'animal bougeait d'un côté puis de l'autre avec élégance tandis que son visage lupin affichait une moue de concentration presque humaine, avec ses yeux fixés sur les pages. Stiles le regardait impressionné, mais avec un petit sourire.

Sa main se tendit jusqu'à toucher le fort et pelucheux pelage de l'animal, se baladant de manière suave sur la colonne de l'animal.

_ Hey petit loup, tu n'as pas à regarder ces choses ennuyeuses, dit-il en baladant cette fois sa main sur la grande tête de l'animal, qui le regardait fixement avec la gueule entrouverte, laissant sortir d'un côté la pointe de sa langue, haletant légèrement. Ce ne sont pas des choses pour les chiens… – un grognement offensé de l'animal lui fit rouler les yeux. Okay okay Mr fierté, ce ne sont pas des choses pour les loups… Profite de ton animalité et ne pense pas aux choses des humains, comme par exemple ces horribles problèmes de chimie, dit-il avec humour.

Le loup lâcha seulement un grognement, couchant sa tête contre l'estomac de Stiles, cherchant la chaleur qu'émettait l'humain.

Celui aux yeux de miel continuait de lui caresser la tête pendant qu'il travaillait ses exercices.

Il se souvenait quand, quelques semaines plus tôt, presque un mois et demie, il avait ramené le loup chez lui pour le soigner. Il avait la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami aide-soignant d'un vétérinaire, et il lui avait montré quelques petites choses qu'il avait apprises à la clinique. Il put ainsi soigner les blessures de l'animal à la perfection, devant le regard étrange du loup qui avait au début lutté pour le faire lâcher et qui était par la suite resté calme en coopérant, voyant que Stillinski n'allait rien lui faire.

A la suite de ça, son père était arrivé à la maison, la regardant avec un sourcil haussé en voyant le grand loup allongé sur ses genoux pendant qu'il le calmait avec des caresses douces.

Le shérif ne lui avait pas dit non quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le garder acceptant seulement parce qu'ainsi, son fils aurait de la compagnie les nuits – et les soirées – durant lesquelles il travaillait. En plus Stiles ne lui demandait jamais rien. Pourquoi le lui refuser ? Bien sûr, le lendemain tous deux étaient allés chez le vétérinaire pour les aider dans le processus de vaccination, durant lequel le loup avait énormément grogné. Il s'était pourtant comporté plutôt bien, même s'il avait regardé Stiles fixement durant toute l'opération avec ses grands yeux bleus, qui avaient amené Stiles à lui sourire pour le tranquilliser.

En cumulant tout cela, son père lui avait dit qu'ils devaient lui mettre un collier, au cas où il se perdrait. En lui demandant par quel nom il voulait nommer "sa bête" comme l'appelait tendrement son père, Stiles avait regardé les yeux bleus une nouvelle fois et avait senti une étrange connexion avec l'animal. Et le premier nom qui lui avait traversé l'esprit avait été… _Derek_.

L'adolescent aux yeux clairs sentit une langue rappeuse et humide passer sur sa joue. Il semblerait qu'il s'était endormi, pensa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Il sentit avec dégoût comme un peu de salive coula sur ses lèvres en se redressant un peu, et remarqua qu'un peu de celle-ci était tombé de son bras directement sur son devoir de chimie. Par chance, ce ne fut que quelques gouttes.

Il se tendit, s'étirant dans sa chaise à roulette de son bureau. Regardant le grand et fort loup noir qui restait à côté de lui, semblant presque le regarder avec approbation.

_ Ahh, soupira-t-il. Merci Derek, lui dit-il. Si tu n'étais pas là demain je me serais réveillé avec un mal de dos atroce, sourit-il à moitié endormi, regardant l'heure sur l'horloge de son bureau, qui indiquait 11h50. Mmm… ce serait plutôt bien que je me lave, murmura-t-il avec paresse.

Il se leva du bureau, se dirigeant vers là où était son pyjama. Il l'attrapa avec des sous-vêtements propres et continua son chemin vers la salle de bain, suivit de Derek.

* * *

voilà voilà. J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de com à traduire pour l'auteur, mais tant pis apparemment la fic ne suscite pas beaucoup d'émois. xd

à demain

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour bonsoir ^^

Quelques petites choses que j'ai oubliées de préciser au chap 1. C'est à moitié un UA, mais ça reste du Sterek. Si c'est une fic de 10 chapitres assez courts, l'histoire est quand même un peu lente. C'est un bateau de croisière, donc ça arrive pas tout de suite quoi. Mais il sera là vous en faite pas. XD

 **Wm2:** Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci pour ton com! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. ;) xoxo

 **Guest:** Je suis contente que tu aimes ! :D merci pour ton com, en espérant que tu aimes toujours la suite ^^

 **nordom:** :D oui c'est une fic très mignonne, on va dire bon enfant. En tout cas sur le début oui. :D bonne lecture. xoxo

 **Nathydemon:** XD scott l'a cherché, mais il est gentil. Il se rattrape un petit peu après. :D et s'occupe d'un loup est quand même vachement mieux. ;) bonne lecture! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles trouvait bizarre la façon d'être de son loup. Pourquoi le nier.

Derek le suivait toujours dans la salle de bain, seulement qu'il restait à regarder la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se dévêtisse et qu'il entre dans la baignoire remplie de mousse et d'eau tiède. C'était uniquement à ce moment que l'ancêtre du chien s'approchait de lui et calait sa tête lupine sur l'un des bords de la baignoire, s'asseyant sur le bord froid de la salle de bain en bougeant un peu sa queue.

Stiles le regardait avec un sourire un peu stupide à cause de la fatigue que provoquaient l'eau tiède et la chaleur de l'animal qu'il caressait de ses doigts mouillés.

Derek lâchait de légers soupirs canins en conséquence de ses douces caresses. Il ferma les yeux lentement, et il sembla presque qu'il se mit à somnoler tandis que Stiles se lavait, pour se doucher correctement par la suite, rinçant le savon sur sa peau humide.

En remarquant que son humain était habillé et prêt à sortir de la salle de bain, il se leva, étirant sa colonne vertébrale en tendant les pattes devant lui, arqué, avant de sortir par la porte que Stiles maintenait ouverte pour lui.

L'adolescent se jeta presque dans son lit, mort de fatigue, et le nez un peu rouge.

Derek commença à sentir l'air. Quelque chose sentait différemment dans l'air.

Il sut alors que c'était Stiles, qui était plus chaud que d'habitude. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte du Stilinski, et grogna. Il faisait froid dehors, et l'humain avait fait sa sieste sur son bureau, juste devant cette fenêtre ouverte.

Il décida d'écraser l'adolescent avec son corps pelucheux, s'allongeant contre son flanc. Ainsi au moins l'adolescent n'aurait pas froid quand sa fièvre commencerait à monter.

Il sentit les mains chaudes de son présent maître passer dans son pelage dans son demi-sommeil, et quand il leva les yeux, il vit qu'il affichait un demi-sourire malgré son état plus proche du sommeil que du réveil.

Alors Derek ferma les yeux lentement et s'endormit aussi profondément que son maître.

* * *

voilà voilà, encore un chapitre assez court. j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, même si comme dit plus haut, c'est mignon et assez "lent" pour le moment. A demain! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout mignon. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

_ Achu ! On entendait le puissant éternuement de Stiles dans toute la chambre alors qu'il se mouchait bruyamment dans un mouchoir. Ahh… Putain de rhume, putain de fièvre qui fait que tout tourne…

L'humain fit une moue et lança le papier remplie de morve avec les autres qui formaient déjà une petite montagne sur son lit.

L'humain écouta le trot rapide et puissant des pattes qui s'approchaient. Derek entra alors avec un paquet de Klinex dans la bouche, tenant la boite en carton par l'un des bords pour éviter que sa salive touche et abime les mouchoirs.

_ Anw, merci Derek, tu es un amour… Qui a besoin d'une copine alors que je t'ai toi ? lui dit Stiles d'une voix un peu trop nasale avec un sourire, alors que son nez se mettait à gouter légèrement. Il prit rapidement l'un des mouchoirs que Derek lui offraient et se moucha à nouveau, en un son bruyant qui lui boucha à moitié l'oreille.

Le loup laissa le paquet de mouchoir sur le lit, près de Stiles, alors que résonnaient dans son esprit animal les paroles de son maitre.

« _Qui a besoin d'une copine alors que je t'ai toi ? »_

Il savait que son maitre l'appréciait énormément, il le lui montrait, mais il savait aussi pourquoi Stiles lui disait cela. Seulement trois phrases le résumaient.

 _Toutes les filles l'avaient repoussé au lycée, invoquant le fait qu'il était juste meilleur en tant qu'ami._

 _Stiles était gay._

 _Cette dernière chose était un secret dont seulement Stiles était au courant, et maintenant Derek._

Derek l'avait découvert une soirée durant laquelle Stiles était allongé de tout son long dans son lit, sans pouvoir dormir. Il avait alors sortit de dessous son lit une revue qui paraissait parler de l'univers, mais c'était seulement une fausse couverture, parce que à l'intérieur de la revue on pouvait apprécier des hommes avec très peu de vêtements, voir pas du tout. Alors quand son humain avait commencé à faire des choses bizarres, il s'était retourné dans le lit pour lui tourner le dos, se rendormant rapidement en ignorant les faibles soupirs que s'élevaient près de lui. Après tout c'était un adolescent. C'était quelque chose de naturel.

_ Hey petit loup, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? dit Stiles d'une voix assourdie par le papier qui couvrait son nez alors qu'il sortait le loup de ses « pensées ». Le loup grogna doucement d'une manière apaisante avant de sauter sur le lit pour se coucher à côté de son humain, partageant sa chaleur avec lui. Mmm… Merci Sourwolf, reprit l'humain en ronronnant presque, s'appuyant confortablement contre son loup en lui laissant un baiser sur la tête avant de lui faire un câlin.

Derek passa sa queue sur ses hanches, s'endormant lentement. Il était fatigué, parce qu'il avait passé tout son temps à apporter des mouchoirs à son humain, et la caresse légère des doigts de Stiles dans son pelage le détendait. Alors les deux finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

voilà ! :D j'espère que ça vous plait autant. Ca comment réellement à bouger au prochain chapitre. ;)

xoxo à demain


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, voilà la suite. :D

 **Nahtydemon (chapitre3):** XD Bah évidemment qu'il en profite. Qui n'en profiterait pas. Et franchement il est gentleman quand même, il regarde la porte en attendant que Stiles se déshabille. Si c'est pas mignon ça. :P

 **Nahtydemon (chapitre4):** XDDD no spoil, je ne dirais rien. Ne me force pas je suis une tombe. ;) tu verras tu verras. ;) bonne lecture! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

La première fois que Stiles se rendit compte qu'il commençait à éprouver des choses _étranges_ pour son loup, Derek était à ses côtés comme fidèle animal de compagnie depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Il avait peur, aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ses sentiments, il fallait le préciser, mon dieu, Derek était un _chien_ , et il pouvait entendre son loup grogner devant l'adjectif, mais c'était vrai. C'était un chien. Par conséquent ses sentiments ne se dirigeaient pas le moins du monde dans ce sens.

Ses « sentiments » étaient…romantiques ? Pour le dire d'une manière. Il voulait tout le temps être près de Derek, à ses côtés, lui faire des câlins le soir et que celui-ci lui partage sa chaleur. Il aimait quand le loup lui léchait la joue de manière rapide dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un baiser canin. Et même parfois il se mettait à imaginer comment seraient les choses si Derek avait été un humain…

Arrivé à ce point il décida de se chercher un copain, ou aller directement chez le psy si ça empirait.

Stiles regarda son gardien de l'autre côté de la cuisine, dévorant son petit déjeuner presque comiquement. Très vite il s'imagina un homme musclé à quatre pattes posté devant lui, complètement nu avec seulement le collier qui indiquait son nom « Derek » gravé dans la médaille, avec des oreilles pelucheuses et une majestueuse queue noire de loup qui reposait sur les côtés des cuisses musclées de l'homme. Il se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire en pensant à cela.

Ensuite un grognement mécontent – parce qu'il n'avait plus d'eau – de la part du vrai Derek le sortit de ses pensées, de telle sorte qu'il sursauta sur sa chaise, à moitié haletant et très gêné.

_ Oui, oui, oui, j'arrive… murmura l'adolescent, la voix un peu rauque, prenant le bol pour le remplir avec de l'eau froide du robinet.

Définitivement, il avait besoin d'un copain.

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! ^w^

Bisous à demain!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voilà la suite. On entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet. ;P

 **samsi:** XD merci pour ton com, je suis contente que tu ais l'air d'aimer ! :D Tu verras tu verras, patience patience. ;) on se rapproche du déroulement. ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Derek était devenu extrêmement irrité depuis la fin du quatrième mois, et ça faisait déjà six mois qu'il était avec l'adolescent. Plus précisément, il se sentait très en colère depuis que son maître rencontra ce dénommé Parish, qui, par ce que lui avait raconté **son** humain, était un nouvel arrivant d'une école allemande dans le cadre d'un projet de correspondance.

Le loup le hait dès que son nom franchit les lèvres de son Stiles. Celui-ci le mentionnait déjà plus que tout autre, et même Scott s'était sentit mal d'être mis de côté et se retrouver remplacer par un inconnu. Mais ensuite il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait la même chose avec Stiles en connaissant Alison et Kira, alors il s'était dit qu'ils étaient à égalité à présent.

Derek se sentait trahit, parce que maintenant il n'avait plus toute l'attention de son maître. Les promenades journalières dans le bois s'étaient transformées en jeu vidéo entre ces deux idiots, et par conséquent Stiles le sortait pour le promener seulement les week-ends, et ce parce que Parish travaillait dans un café les fins de semaine.

Maintenant Stiles ne lui portait plus autant d'attention qu'avant. Il continuant de s'occuper de lui bien sûr, mais c'était beaucoup plus présent. Au moins Derek se réconfortait en se disant que le gamin immature le laissait dormir avec lui. Stiles avait toujours besoin de le serrer contre lui le soir, et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil tant que le loup ne lui « embrassait » – léchait – pas la joue en signe de bonne nuit.

Au moins il avait toujours cette proximité avec son humain, ce qui le détendait peut être trop.

Au moins il dormait tranquille au côté de Stiles.

* * *

voilà voilà. ^w^ j'espère que vous accrochez toujours. xd

 **note de l'auteur** : Pourquoi j'ai mis Parish en allemand? Parce qu'il me rappelle les modèles allemands en fait. Ils sont sexy! :3 Alors comme ça j'éclaire un point, je n'ai rien contre les allemands... Au contraire -bave-

A demain !

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

coucou, voici donc le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. ^w^ bonne lecture

 **Warnings (ne lisez pas si vous voulez la surprise)** _tentative de viol,_ **même si ça reste soft, je préfère prévenir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Derek mordillait distraitement un os gouteux quand il sentit le scandale arriver dans la chambre de Stiles ce matin.

Il allait commencer à aboyer et à grogner comme avertissement à l'intrus pour l'avertir de sa présence, et de sa détermination à protéger tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette maison, mais il sentit l'odeur de Stiles, et il en fut très déstabilisé. Normalement l'humain devait arriver à la maison après six heures puisqu'il avait école et devait ensuite aller travailler.

Mais son odorat détecta l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il détestait. L'odeur de Parish. Ses muscles se tendirent.

Il entendit les grincements du bois des escaliers sous la précipitation des pas pour arriver le plus vite possible à la chambre de Stiles. Le bruit suivant fut la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent s'ouvrir et se refermer presque dans l'instant, laissant un brun et un blond enfermés à l'intérieur, s'embrassant et faisant des choses avec les mains qui ne plaisaient aucunement à Derek.

Il commença à aboyer et à grogner avec force, faisant sursauter les garçons de peur.

_ Hey… calme ton chien, susurra Parish à Stiles, attrapant sa ceinture.

Derek grogna encore plus devant l'adjectif utilisé, mais le blond reprit :

_ Ils peuvent nous entendre, et tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas… ? murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une manière sensuelle.

Stiles se recula un peu, regardant Derek.

_ Tranquille Derek… C'est seulement Parish et moi ok ? On ne vient rien faire de mal.

Et si Derek avait été humain, il lui aurait demandé « alors pourquoi tu es ici et pas à l'école si ce n'est rien de mal ? ». Mais comme il n'était pas humain, il se contenta de grogner agressivement sur Parrish, lui montrant ses longues et cruelles canines.

« _Eloigne-toi de mon humain !_ »

Ses muscles étaient tendus, de la salive coulait de sa bouche sous la rage, et ce n'était pas la maladie, puisqu'elle n'était pas mousseuse. Ses yeux bleus jaloux se fixèrent sur le blond qui, craintif, reculait de plus en plus devant son avancée de prédateur.

_ Derek, laisse-le ! entendit-il Stiles. Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire ça… Mais s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…

Et Derek entendit un _clic_ , le bruit d'une chaîne qu'on attachait à son cou. Il se sentit par la suite trainer avec force hors de la chambre, contre sa volonté, et voyant le sourire triomphant de Parrish juste en face de lui qui secouait la main cyniquement en signe d'au revoir.

Ses grognements et feulement ne se firent pas attendre.

_ Derek calme toi, ne te comporte pas comme ça sil te plait, dit Stiles après l'avoir attaché à une barre de métal fichée dans le sol du jardin.

Derek commença à geindre, seulement pour que Stiles le prenne en pitié et le sorte de là pour le faire entrer à nouveau dans la maison… Comme ça il pourrait mordre la masculinité de cet idiot qui voulait se reproduire avec Stiles, même si cela était impossible.

Stupide imbécile allemand qui avec son joli visage et ses grands yeux avait apparemment captivé son Stiles.

Il se sentait tellement, mais tellement jaloux…

Il augmenta ses pleurnicheries devant le regard incrédule de Stiles.

_ Ne me manipule pas, grogna l'humain. Je te connais mon Derek, je sais comment tu es… Je ne vais pas te laisser mordre Parrish d'accord ?

Il lui passa la main sur le crâne avec tendresse, avant de faire le même chemin que sa main avec son nez, respirant l'odeur que dégageait l'autre…

De nouveau l'esprit de Stiles dérapa.

Une nouvelle fois il s'imagina qu'il enterrait son nez dans les cheveux trop sombres d'un Derek humain de qui il ne pouvait voir le visage, mais seulement le reste de son corps. Musclé et massif corps…

Un nœud bizarre s'installa dans son ventre.

Il se sépara brusquement de Derek.

_ Emm… On se voit plus tard, ok ? Main-maintenant je vais...je vais des choses d'humains… dit-il au chien avec quelque chose d'honteux, soupirant entre ses dents.

Il fit demi-tour vers la maison, laissant Derek ici, dans le jardin froid, regardant fixement la porte par laquelle s'était éclipser Stiles, montant ensuite son regard vers la fenêtre fermée de la chambre de l'adolescent.

Les griffes du loup se fichèrent dans l'herbe épaisse. Il était furieux. Mais il resterait ici comme « un bon chien ». Si cet idiot de Stiles le voulait là-bas, il n'allait rien faire. Rien-du-tout.

_ At-attend Parish… entendit-il la voix de Stiles, et elle sonnait un brin peureuse.

Derek leva les oreilles et redressa la tête.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit le mieux… On arrête là, je ne me sens pas encore près… En tout cas pas pour ça.

La voix de son humain sonnait faible et hésitante. Le nez et l'odorat développé de Derek sentit de la peur… presque de la panique.

_ Pourquoi pas ? entendit-il Parish répondre avec une certaine brusquerie dans le ton.

_ Je veux pas ok ? Le reste était bon mais… Pour le moment le reste… Je regrette, j'ai changé d'avis, répondit Stiles. T-tu n'es pas mon type.

Derek ne pouvait pas être plus fier. Apparemment, après tout, son idiot d'humain n'était pas aussi stupide pour s'accoupler avec quelqu'un comme lui. Une personne aussi stupide que l'était Parish, à milles lieux de Stiles.

Il était en train de célébrer intérieurement la décision de son humain quand le grognement de l'allemand l'alerta.

_ Toi, gamin stupide, tu ne vas pas me laisser avec l'envie, il s'entendit un coup et ensuite comment Stiles se retrouvait bailloné et jeté sur quelque chose.

Derek commença à aboyer avec force, courrant tout ce qu'il pouvait avec la laisse toujours autour du cou, écoutant les gémissements anxieux et tremblants de Stiles et les bruits écoeurants qu'émettait Parish. La chaîne serra douloureusement son cou, l'étranglant presque. Mais même avec toutes ses forces pour s'en défaire, tirant de plus en plus sur la laisse, il restait sans y arriver.

Il entendit alors le cri déchirant de Stiles que ni le baillon ne put contenir.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. ^^

Demain je publierais le chapitre 8 ET 9, parce que le chapitre 8 est tellement petit que c'est pas honnête. XD

A demain !

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Il resta statique pendant quelques secondes, mais tout changea très vite…

Une nouvelle force naquit au centre de sa poitrine, jusqu'à donner une force surnaturelle à ses pattes, qui courraient furieusement en voulant atteindre la porte de l'entrée, réussissant par la force à arracher la barre de fer fichée au sol. Il mit sa tête en avant, comme un taureau, et emboutit la porte qui donnait sur l'entée de la maison, l'ouvrant d'un seul coup.

Il monta en courant les escaliers, chaine et pic derrière lui, arrivant rapidement à la chambre de Stiles qui par chance était ouverte, laissant voir ce que cet être écœurant faisant avec le corps de Stiles, qui avait des grosses larmes dans ses yeux douloureux.

Derek lâcha un rugissement avant de se jeter contre le corps de Parish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Personne ne blessait son Stiles et restait impuni. Ça Parish le découvrit de la pire manière possible. Avec la ceinture défaite, et d'autres choses qui avant étaient très utiles pour son corps, mais qui n'étaient maintenant plus que souvenirs. Parce que maintenant il n'avait plus de main droite, qu'on avait du amputer à cause d'une réaction allergique à une morsure du loup.

Stiles. Son humain était dans le lit. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Rien n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral. Ni Scott, ni son père, qui était arrivé à la maison juste à temps pour éviter que Derek ne tue Parish – bon il allait se jeter directement sur la jugulaire de ce maudit allemand. Il était venu grâce aux voisins, qui l'avaient appelé à cause des aboiements féroces du loup. Son père, après que Parish sorte de l'hôpital, l'avait fiché à vie dans les casiers de police pour tentative de viol sur son fils.

Pourtant il était dit que « la tentative de » pouvait parfois être pire que l'acte en lui-même. Même si l'autre était plus puni par la loi.

Mais en revenant au thème principal, rien ne faisait se sentir mieux Stiles.

Ni même Derek. Ce qui le frustrait énormément.

Comme tous les matins depuis trois semaines, Derek se levait du sol, duquel il dormait maintenant, parce que Stiles avait besoin de récupérer de la ceinture vers le bas. En dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas été violé par l'organe masculin de l'homme, la main – que maintenant Parish n'avait plus – avait fait son travail, blessant intérieurement à son humain, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Le loup fut jusqu'à la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, où il déjeuna ce que lui avait laissé le père de son humain, et ensuite il remonta, seulement pour se retrouver face à un Stiles assit dans son lit et pleurant de manière désespérée.

Derek se dirigea vers lui, avec des pas lents pour ne pas lui faire peur, et posa doucement sa tête sur le genou de Stiles, restant au pied du lit.

Si seulement il était humain…il aurait pu le consoler tellement mieux.

Il lâcha un soupir lupin triste.

Maintenant il devait juste se contenter des doigts de Stiles caressant les poils de son cou quand il prenait la peine de le toucher.

_ Dors avec moi…Derek... lui murmura-t-il avec une voix faible et pleine de sanglots, entrecoupée en se recouchant contre les oreillers.

Derek monta sur le lit et s'appuya contre son flanc en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Il laissa sa grande tête lupine reposée sur l'une des épaules fragiles de son humain.

Stiles le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

La chaleur de son Sourwolf lui avait vraiment manquée…

* * *

voilà voilà, le dernier chapitre demain. ^^ avec ce que je crois vous attendez impatiemment XD

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! :D

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette traduction, j'espère que la fin vous plaira. X)

 **calliope83** je sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à répondre à tes reviews, alors je le fais là du coup. Merci pour tes coms, je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! :D

 **nathydemon (tous les derniers coms XD):** Hey ! Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise à ce point :D je pense qu'en général, toute personne normalement constituée à quelque chose contre les violeurs. XD Et oui Derek est jaloux et même si c'est quand même perturbant parce que c'est un loup (et encore, les animaux ont des émotions XD) je trouve ça assez mignons. :3 bref, j'espère que cette fin te plaira, et merci si tu laisses un autre com pour ce chapitre. xoxo *coeurs*

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Des muscles. Stiles touchait des muscles. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en gardant les yeux fermés, sentant comment le dos pelucheux de Derek se retrouvait sans les poils qui le protégeaient… Il avait l'impression de toucher un dos humain. Un dos humain remplis de muscles durs et souples…

Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant son loup en pleine métamorphose en pleine lumière de ce début de journée. Sa grande tête de loup était en train de se transformer, ses oreilles pointues changèrent de forme et de place – du haut de la tête elles se retrouvèrent sur les côtés. Les poils qui couvraient sa tête disparurent presque pour se transformer en cheveux courts, et une courte barbe sombre apparue sur ses joues, mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose, parce qu'il avait son visage en partie caché contre son épaule. Il nota comment sa colonne vertébrale cachait une épaisse queue pelucheuse, mais laissait voir deux protubérances massives et dures qui se levaient avec élégance. Derrière elles, presque sous lui, des mollets aux muscles puissants qui sculptaient ses jambes, et il voyait ses grands pieds desquels il ne distinguait que les talons, en hauteur.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son esprit lui jouait une blague vraiment poussée cette fois, transformant son animal en homme juste devant ses yeux…

Derek releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux dont le bleu avait laissé sa place à un vert d'eau profond, avec une barbe sombre et peu fournie couvrant la moitié de son visage.

Il avait sa salive.

…C'était un homme vraiment sensuel, il fallait le souligner. Avec ses caractéristiques lupines et tout. Apparemment son esprit savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

_ Stiles tu vas bien ? demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque, s'arrêtant quand il fut dressé au dessus de lui par la seule force de ses bras, dont les mains étaient appuyées de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles.

Le Stilinski remarqua seulement les bras musclés et les tendons qui ressortaient sur la peau mâte tendue, alors qu'il se répétait à lui-même dans une sorte de litanie _je suis en train de rêver, je suis en train de rêver…_ Il le murmurait presque d'une voix étouffée mais ses pommettes étaient rouges, et même si les larmes avaient désertées sont regard, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

Alors enfin Derek se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Son corps avait changé.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin un peu taquin, presque lupin, montrant les dangereux crocs qu'il avait toujours semblait-il.

_ D-Derek ? demanda Stiles, lui touchant très légèrement le visage. C'est toi Sourwolf ?

_ Apparemment oui. Que c'est-il passé avec mon ancien corps ? lui répondit-il, toujours au-dessus de lui soutenu par ses mains.

Stiles ne voulait pas regarder, mais du coin de l'œil il vit le torse sculpté du loup, avec une fine ligne de poils sombres qui se perdait sous le nombril. Il eut de la chance de ne pas en voir plus. Il était en train de rougir beaucoup trop à son goût.

Derek était totalement son type. Tout en muscles fins et durs… Le contraire de Parish qui était, pour le dire d'une certaine manière, totalement normal. Pour cette raison, et parce qu'il ne sentait pas de connexion avec lui (chose qu'il ressentait avec son loup, même si cela lui faisait peur et lui donnait la chair de poule d'effroi), il n'avait pas voulu avoir de relation avec lui après avoir…et bien, _jouer_ tous les deux un peu avec le corps de l'autre.

_ Je ne sais pas, tu t'es…transformé... je crois, finit-il par répondre, presque hypnotisé, suivant maintenant le contour des pommettes de celui qui était maintenant un homme.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

_ Hum…

_ Quoi ? demanda l'adolescent, avec le cœur qui voulait apparemment lui sortir par la bouche, parce que eh bien Derek en humain était tellement près de son visage que quand il parlait, il pouvait sentir leur souffle se mélanger.

_ …Apparemment ma malédiction d'être bloqué en loup a pris fin. Tu es mon âme sœur.

_ Ah ? lâche un Stiles confus.

Mais pour toute réponse, Derek seulement le serra fort contre lui, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas le blesser.

Maintenant qu'il était humain pour la première fois, il pourrait aider plus facilement le fragile humain… Peut-être jusqu'à ce que Stiles réussisse à l'aimer. Ils étaient destinés, ainsi l'avait décidé la déesse lune.

* * *

voilà voilà pour cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'à la fin. Personnellement j'en suis un peu déçue (de la fin) je trouve qu'on explique pas assez mais bon. A la limite ça laisse une place de surnaturel et de mystère, donc pourquoi pas. XD

Voilà voilà bisou à tous, on se reverra probablement sur d'autres trucs (j'espère). maintenant je vais traduire vos coms à l'auteure, j'ai seulement fait le début. xD Si elle répond je vous ferais passer sa réponse en mp ou directement en réponse à vos reviews. :D

Gros bisous

xoxo


End file.
